The present invention relates to a device intended to convey a medium to a blanket, in particular a hypothermia blanket, a hyperthermia blanket, or a hypo/hyperthermia blanket.
Hypothermia blankets, hyperthermia blankets, and hypo/hyperthermia blankets are designed to direct a medium having a predetermined temperature to a patient. The medium is supplied to the blankets from a conventional pump, blower, or other conventional devices for conveying such a medium, i.e., air, through a conduit, like a flexible hose.
The devices normally have multiple temperature settings. The operating personnel selects one of the temperature settings to provide the desired temperature for the patient. In some instances, nurses and other operating room sometimes elect to warm themselves by disengaging the hose from the blanket.
When this misuse occurs the operating personnel may burn and/or damage their skin or body hair if the temperature of the medium is to high. Even though this use of the device is unacceptable, the inventors have modified the device to reduce the chances that personnel can injure themselves.
Another misuse includes cutting the blanket itself. The blanket has a particular pattern to ensure the medium is dispersed upon the patient in a safe and desired pattern. In some instances, the operating-room personnel cuts, and sometimes attempts to repair, the blanket which can alter the desired and safe distribution of the medium to the patient. When the blanket""s distribution system is altered, the patient""s skin or body hairs may be burned and/or damaged if the temperature of the medium is to high.
Another problem occurs when the hospital purchased the device and does not use the hypothermia blankets, hyperthermia blankets, and hypo/hyperthermia blankets. The operating personnel have inserted the hose of the device under a conventional operating room blanket. This misuse can damage and/or burn the skin or body hairs of the patient because a conventional operating room blanket does not safely distribute the medium to the patient. Accordingly, this problem must be resolved.
The present invention solves these problems.
The present invention details a device designed to interconnect with an inflatable thermia blanket. The device conveys a medium into the blanket, which applies an internal pressure to the device, and has at least two temperature settings for controlling the temperature of the medium and a pressure sensing apparatus. The pressure sensing apparatus measures the internal pressure. And when the measurement exceeds a predetermined level of internal pressure then any one of the at least two temperature settings is usable. Otherwise, when the measurement does not exceed the predetermined level of internal pressure, the device will either convey the medium at a predetermined temperature setting, which can include shutting the device down.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein the same reference numerals denote the same or similar parts throughout the several views.